Love is What Makes Us Who We Are
by Duo's chibi Deathscythe
Summary: Kurama and Hiei take care of a young girl. Revised


SedaiDragon: I'm revised the story, 'cause I thought it sucked. I already have Chapter Two written out, but not typed, so more reviews, the faster I type!  
  
This is my first posted story so be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own this Serenity, and I may possibly add other characters. Let's just get through this chapter, shall we?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Serenity- A teenage kitsune, waist-length bluish-black hair, cool grey eyes, is a 3-tailed fox. Short, probably an inch or so less than Hiei, so I say she's about 5'4". Only about 16 or 17 in human years.. So she's just a kid by Makai standards. Unlike other Yokos, she can't shapeshift! XD **************************************************************************** ********  
  
The two katanas broke apart. The girl let hers drop to the ground, then ran to the nearby spring. Shaking his head, the boy sheathed his katana. He followed after her slowly, stopping to pick up her katana, then continuing after her.  
  
By the time he caught up with her, she had already stripped and dived into the water. He saw her as a shadow, hair billowing in the warm currents of the spring.  
  
Calculating quickly, he stepped up the spring's edge, picked up a pebble and threw it into the water. It flew down, and bounced gently off the girl's bluish-black hair.  
  
She twisted in the water, and before he knew it, he was lying on the ground, soaking wet, with a short, young woman straddling his waist and trying to tickle him to death. She giggled as he struggled to get out from under her.  
  
They both froze as they heard a voice throat clear.  
  
"I thought you were training, Sere," came an all-too-recognizable voice. "If this what Hiei's training you to do, however, then you can come back to the house and do some true training in plant-taming and -making."  
  
Hearing the voice, Serenity had jumped up and pulled Hiei to his feet. Then she ran over and gave the man a hug.  
  
"You wouldn't do that to your favorite little girl, would you Kurama-kun?"  
  
She batted her long lashes at him for extra effect. As he looked down at the girl, his ears and tails twitched, and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Of course I would," he began, seeing her beginning to pout, "but if I did that, I'd have to bring you back down to the spring, and I really don't have time for that."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
She grinned, then turned back to Hiei, who was muttering about baka kitsunes and man-eating plants.  
  
"Do you have my katana?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei replied.  
  
"Could I have it back, pretty please?"  
  
"Here. Next time I'm going to leave for 'someone' to find and chase you with until you learn to keep up with it," he retorted. She rolled her eyes and turned to get dressed, sheathing the katana as she moved toward her clothes.  
  
Hiei and Kurama stood talking, quietly so that Serenity couldn't hear what was being said.  
  
"Botan came by while you were training Sere," Kurama told Hiei.  
  
"And?" Hiei questioned.  
  
He was looking around, expecting the silly, bat-happy ferry girl to come flying in like a, well. a bat out of hell.  
  
She had once used her oh-so-infamous oar to hit Hiei on the head, and he had taken the liberty of torching it. while she was on it.  
  
Luckily, Kurama had seen her falling, and caught her before his plants had.  
  
She now had a new oar, in her favorite colors-pink and blue. She also carried her trusty baseball bat to use on various annoyances, including Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
After apologizing profusely to Hiei and promising to never hit him again, she had then, to his surprise, thanked him.  
  
She said that she had never liked her other one, and this one matched her hair and clothes.  
  
'Baka onna,' he had thought at the time. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he noticed that Kurama hadn't replied to his question.  
  
He looked over at him, and it was immediately apparent why he had stopped.  
  
Serenity was standing beside Kurama, and both were staring at him. Serenity looked perplexed, and the youko. he was grinning, like he knew what Hiei was thinking!  
  
"Baka kitsunes," he muttered, turning away. "Save it, and tell me later," he said out loud and jumped into a tree.  
  
"Hold on, I was going to say that Yusuke will be by later. That's what she came to tell us," Kurama called before Hiei faded completely from sight.  
  
"I hope he heard me," he said to Serenity, shrugging as they started to head home.  
  
Serenity looked at Kurama as Hiei flitted away. "What did I do?" she questioned, puzzled.  
  
"Nothing, Hiei probabably has some business he needs to take care of," Kurama replied. "Anyways, now you can come home and eat," he continued.  
  
She raised a slim black brow at him and grinned.  
  
"Aren't we turning into a regular hen?" she teased, her wet tails swishing lazily against her hair.  
  
Kurama wagged his own tails and replied with a smirk, "Yup, and this mother hen is telling his little chick to get home because there's a surprise waiting for her."  
  
He yelped as she piked in the stomach with her katana sheath.  
  
"It would've been nice if you had said that to start with, smartass," she griped. "Anyways, let's go before I decide to use what I learned from Hiei on you," she continued.  
  
"As you wish, my Princess," Kurama replied, tongue-in-cheek.  
  
"You know I'm not feeding you tonight, right? Not after that," she retorted. Then her eyes lit up as she came with something else.  
  
"However," and she was now grinning again, "I might be willing to reconsider if you beat me Home."  
  
"Bye!" she called as she flitted away, using the same trees that Hiei had just a little while ago.  
  
"Baka kokitsune," Kurama found himself muttering as he took off after her, shifting to his fox form to run faster. 


End file.
